villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
White Pumpkin
The White Pumpkin (real name Cassie Rose), is a supporting antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode, serving as the main antagonist in the 6th episode of Season 1 A Portal to Mystery. She has a pet cat named Winslow. She is voiced by Ashley Birch by herself, and by Roger L. Jackson (who also voiced Mojo Jojo and Ghostface) in her suit. Personality When Cassie first appears, she appears to be a somewhat friendly, yet fearful individual who is good friends with the YouTubers. Even then, her ruthless nature is hinted at, as shown when she suggests throwing Jesse's Gang outside to be eaten by zombies, much to the YouTubers' shock. As the White Pumpkin, which is also her true personality, Cassie is undeniably aggressive and violent, willing to do whatever it takes to obtain the enchanted flint and steel. She shows no sympathy for her victims, as shown when Lizzie/Dan is killed, she mockingly crows "Enjoying the party?". She is also highly charismatic and attractive, feigning friendship with the YouTubers in order to find out which one had the enchanted flint and steel, with the YouTubers really valuing her as a friend. Despite this, Cassie has understandable motives. Being trapped away from her home world has made her very homesick, to the point of being willing to kill to get home. She is also very paranoid, as shown if Jesse offers to share the flint and steel with her, she gets agitated, believing that Jesse will betray her and trap her somewhere else, suggesting that she had been betrayed by someone in the past, very possibly by Hadrian and Mevia themselves, as she could've been an Old Builder, or at least, an assistant to them. She also booby traps her traps in case of someone trying to disable it. Despite her negative qualities, she deeply loves and cares for her cat, Winslow, saying that he's her best and only friend. As well as that, she seems to show remorse for her actions after getting trapped when fighting Jesse. History Background Like many characters in the game, not much is known about Cassie's backstory, but presumably she was once either a member of The Old Builders or a close associate with them. She left them for an unknown reason, possibly because she didn't agree with the tyranny of their games. Presumably after that, she somehow ended up trapped in a world with two moons. She was trapped in that world for years, desperate to get home, until she found out that that world's portal key had been found by one of the YouTubers. She feigned friendship with them to find out who had it. Clearly too paranoid to simply ask them for help, she either found or built a giant mansion filled with traps, invited the YouTubers there without telling them who their host was (obviously Cassie), and planned on killing them in order to find out who had the enchanted flint and steel. Season 1 ''A Portal to Mystery'' When Jesse and his gang are transported to a dimension filled with zombies, they are forced to take refuge in Cassie's mansion. Once there, Captain Sparklez and TorqueDawg introduce themselves. TorqueDawg is killed soon after when he is impaled with poisoned arrows. Next, the group goes to the next room where they meet Lizzie, Stampy Cat, Dan, Stacy, Cassie Rose, and her pet cat, Winslow. Worried that one of them is the person who killed TorqueDawg, Jesse interrogates all of the guests. When Captain Sparklez realizes that the killer was after the enchanted flint and steel that was stolen from Dan, he realizes that TorqueDawg, a known thief, would have been the first person to look at, uncovering a possible motive for his murder. When he tries to announce this, another trap is activated that drops Captain Sparklez down a trapdoor and drowns him in sand. The room goes dark and a deep, gravelly voice introduces himself/herself as the White Pumpkin, threatening the lives of the guests if he/she doesn't get the Enchanted Flint and Steel. Jesse and Lukas then discover that there are four buttons at the bottom of the table that all set off the sand trap that killed Captain Sparklez and activated a voice clip of The White Pumpkin. The four buttons where located where Dan, Stampy, Lizzie and Lukas were sitting. Jesse then takes charge and re-interrogates Dan, Lizzie and Stampy. If Jesse accuses a suspect of being the murderer, whoever is blamed will be locked in the library. If no-one is accused, Dan will barricade himself in there to protect himself. Jesse discovers a series of secret passageways that would allow the white pumpkin to move about the house and activate the traps. He sees inside the library where the white pumpkin is watching Dan, and Lizzie comes in to tell him that she knows that he accidentally activated the trap that killed Captain Sparklez. Jesse enters the room via the portrait, and tries to catch the White Pumpkin. The White Pumpkin sees him/her coming and activates a trap that allows giant spiders to enter the room, which kill Lizzie (or Dan, if Stampy Cat was accused), he chases the White Pumpkin through the passageways, avoiding traps, and seemingly catches Lukas in the mask, although it was obviously a set-up, the group still locks him in a closet to be safe. After finding the White Pumpkin's hideout in the basement, they discover evidence (like crossed out portraits for everyone except for Cassie Rose and numerous cats that look like Winslow). Upon realizing that Cassie Rose is the killer, they go to confront her, and upon realizing that Stampy Cat had the Enchanted Flint and Steel all along, or upon being successfully accused by Jesse, she reacts violently, confirming the accusations; however, she falls into a trap and is presumably killed by sand, just like Captain Sparklez. After saying goodbye to the group, Ivor speculates that Cassie might be an Old Builder. Jesse and his gang prepare to go into the portal home, but fall into another trap, and discover that Cassie Rose had only faked her death. After narrowly escaping her trap to feed them to Endermites, Jesse and Cassie Rose fight for the Flint and Steel as she repeatedly attempts to push him/her over the edge to his/her death. After failing, she ends up stuck on a floating chunk of dirt hovering above the pit of Endermites. She asks Jesse to give her Winslow as he is her only friend. Jesse has a choice as to whether to throw Winslow down with his owner as not to leave her all alone or to simply walk away leaving Cassie all alone. After that, Jesse's gang leave through an exit portal on their way home. ''A Journey's End? If Jesse shows the White Pumpkin to Hadrian and the rest of the Old Builders, they comfirm that, whether or not she was an old builder, Cassie had a close connection with them, but she left for an unknown reason, possibly because she didn't agree with the tyranny of Hadrian's games. Mevia also says that Cassie was always giving her nightmares and both she and Hadrian are disgusted when thinking about her, while Otto pleasantly smiled for a moment. This suggests that Cassie was trapped on purpose by the Old Builders (but not Otto) in the White Pumpkin's world. Although note that only Otto (the only one of the trio of Old Builders who has sense of honor) mentions Cassie leaving. Given Mevia's dread and Hadrian's outright disgust when thinking about her, and their shared dishonest and malicious traits, as well as Cassie's fear about Jesse possibly betraying her and trapping her somewhere else, it is possible that either Hadrian, Mevia or both had a role in Cassie getting trapped. Quotes Trivia *It was once speculated that Cassie Rose is the prisoner seen in the after-credits scene of the 2nd episode of ''Minecraft: Story Mode: Season Two, Giant Consequences. The prisoner is actually Xara. *She is clearly a psychopath, but however, she is speculated to be a sociopath, someone who is insane, but not exactly a psycho. *Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin is, to this day, one of the most ruthless and dangerous villains in Minecraft: Story Mode, showing no sympathy for her victims, and is very brutal. **However, at the end, she felt remorseful and (determinantly) regrets killing her victims. It turns out Hadrian is even worse and more ruthless than her for actually torturing people in the Nether, and he is not capable of reforming like she is. *The part about that she was trapped in the world of two moons, gives a hint that she was banished to this world for a reason, possibly by members of the Old Builders, or she could have been trapped there by accident. In episode 8, it is confirmed that Cassie either was an Old Builder or was associated with them, and that she was trapped by accident after she left the Old Builders. *While she has her mask on, the White Pumpkin is voiced by Roger L. Jackson, who has voiced other villains such as Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls franchise, Ghostface from the Scream film franchise, and the Mouth of Sauron in the 2003 Return of the King videogame. Without her mask, she is voiced by Ashly Burch. *Interestingly, the White Pumpkin's diamond axe has the same cyan enchantment glow as Jesse's enchanted flint and steel that supposedly belonged to the Old Builders, further suggesting that Cassie was an Old Builder or knew The Old Builders. *After Cassie shows her true colors to Jesse's Gang and The YouTubers, before she falls into her own sand trap and presumably suffocates, she is holding her diamond axe. But after she falls in and supposedly dies, her axe doesn't surface with the rest of her inventory, hinting at her survival. *If the player decides to stay in Beacontown at the end of Above and Beyond, the last episode of Season 2, Radar will mention that Jesse received a note from someone with the initials W.P. (most likely standing for White Pumpkin) saying, "Look out." This implies that the White Pumpkin has escaped, and is going after Jesse for revenge. *Eric Stirpe, a writer for Minecraft: Story Mode, revealed that "Rose" is not Cassie's last name: http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/164002682581/why-is-cassie-rose-the-only-character-in-mcsm-that **Despite this, "Rose" still seems to be part of Cassie's full name, despite not being her last name. External links * . Navigation Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Mentally Ill Category:Game Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Female Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Incriminators Category:Paranoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Alter-Ego Category:Inconclusive Category:Protective Category:Remorseful Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Scapegoat Category:Egotist Category:Amoral Category:Assassins Category:Indie/Doujin Villains